I Remember You
by Aphia
Summary: Kagome leaves home to attend Tokyo University. She moves into a nearby apartment building and she has some odd neighbors. But things are not as they appear.
1. Default Chapter

I Remember You

****

Chapter 1

"I don't want to go!" whined the girl to her mother. 

Her mother sighed. This was the third time in last hour that she had heard that same lamentation. Her daughter was going to leave for college the next day and during her time of what was supposed to be excited packing she had done nothing but wail and yowl. The constant bewailing had become a familiar part of the day. It was the mother's job to be sad about her daughter growing up and leaving, not the daughter. Right?

The girl was laying spread eagle in her boxed lined room. All her things had been packed into brown cardboard boxes and they lined the room like drab three-dimensional wallpaper. The only thing non-brown and boxy in the room was an empty bed and the sprawled girl on the floor. From her prone position she had seen her mother pass by her door, basket of laundry in hand, and had chose that moment to let loose her loud whine.

Her mother, who had been just an innocent passerby, now fell victim to the need of comforting her only daughter. She placed her basket on the floor in the hallway and entered the package, and sorrow, laden room. Gently, she sat on the bed and with another quiet sigh began her recitation of comfort. "Kagome, you have worked so hard to get into Tokyo U. You studied for so long and did so well it would be silly to pass up this chance. Your grandfather is proud of you, your brother is proud of you, I am proud of you, and if your father were alive he would be proud of you. You entered within the top 10% of those who were admitted in. And got excepted in to the academic college of your choice. You." her oration stopped when she heard the sluggish speech of the outstretched girl. "What was that?"

"Nothin," Kagome grumbled.

"No tell me."

"It was nothing!"

Sigh. "All through high school you said how you wanted to get into a good university. And now here you are and for the past two weeks I have heard nothing but you cry at the idea! Now tell me something that would be useful! Tell me something that would give me the SLIGHTEST idea of why you would change your mind!" She was nearly shouting, "Tell me something that would help me understand you!"

Silence answered the mother's plea. The girl laid on the floor as unresponsive to the imploration as she had been the multiple attempts of comfort her mother had tried before. She made no move to respond and the silence stretched minutes to eternities. 

One minute... silence

Two minutes... crickets chirping

Three minutes.... tumbleweeds blow across the room

Four minutes.... "GAAAAH!!"

The sound of silence was broken by a mangled cry from the lying girl, and the definite thud of the girl fiercely throwing herself on to her side and curling up into a tight ball. The position she held herself in made her almost shrink in size. The girl that usually stood so tall and vibrant now seemed like a shrunken and scared version of herself.

The silence began anew. But it only lasted for about another minute when Kagome murmured in a tone that was nearly inaudible, "something doesn't feel right," she took a deep breath, louder than her speaking voice," I feel like I am missing something."

Her mother didn't know how to respond.

One minute...

Two minutes....

She smiled. Two weeks of driving the family crazy and making her worry so, her daughter finally admitted to her fears! She was nervous about going to her new school! About missing her family! She was homesick and she hadn't even left home yet. 

The mother's smile never left her face as she stood up from the bed, walked over to her child, knelt, and, as best she was able to, gathered her daughter in her arms. With the young girl's body leaned against hers, she took one of her hands to make comforting circles along her back, and with her other hand drew Kagome's face so their eyes would meet. Soft brown met soft brown and for a second the mother's theory wavered. Kagome's eyes held more emotion than was normal for someone her age and for someone in her situation. But she let her doubt fade, as she emotionally rationalized that her daughter had always been an emotional girl.

"My little girls homesick already, huh?" She smiled warmly into her daughter's eyes.

"What.....?" confusion spread across her daughters face until she realized what her mother was talking about. "No, no, no, no.."

"Awww. It's okay for you to be upset. This is a big change in your life. You have to make all new friends, meet all new people, and live in a whole new world." Something unrecognizable flickered across Kagome's eyes that her mother had no idea what to make of. There was the flicker and then the look of pain returned. She had no idea what to make of the disturbing animation that played in her daughter's eyes. 

She wanted nothing more than to take that pain away. She wanted to make her daughter look like every happy carefree 18 year old was supposed to look. In her moment of heartache for her daughter, she heard a voice. The voice was calm and soothing. It's tone held a note of something hopeful, yet the voice too held a sadness and finality that was nearly visible. It wasn't until after it had stopped that she realized t had been her voice.

"Kagome, no matter how far you go, you will always have people who love you. Because you can't see them as often as you like, they have not forgotten you. And even when all hope seems lost and you feel as if your very soul is dying there still is hope. You're loved and not even time or chance could ever change that." 

She had no idea where that came from. She knew it as the truth but it wasn't her normal speaking style and it had never even occurred to her to say something that dramatic. 

But for the first time in the past two weeks that she had been trying to comfort her daughter, her daughter responded. Her eyes focused on her mother's eyes, and a little of the pain that clouded her eyes seemed to fade. A small smile graced her young face. They looked into each other's eyes. One set of eyes, round with surprise, and another looking as if they had found some light at the end of a tunnel.

Kagome threw her arms around her mother's neck and with ferocious energy squeezed her mother close to her. Thin tears streamed from tightly shut eyes and in a quiet voice she whispered, "thank you."

The older woman, still amazed, brought her arms up mechanically to hug her daughter. She was glad she had helped, but her mind stayed bewildered on why she had said what she said. 

@----- @----- @----- @-----

Yey! Chaper one is done! Let me know what you think: read review kinda thing


	2. Apartment blues

Chapter 2  
  
One day, a teary farewell, and a ride in moving truck with an American named later, Kagome found herself in her new home. Due to campus housing limitations she had to get her own apartment. It was only a block away from school (which was good because she had spent all her money on tuition and couldn't afford a car) and was on the 13th floor of a massive apartment building. The building's owner was superstitious so instead of calling the 13th floor the 13th floor he called it the 14th floor. He believed the number 13 to be unlucky so he just skipped that number when he placed the labels on the elevator building.   
  
It had taken Kagome half an hour and a trip to the manager to figure out that she technically lived on the 14th floor.   
  
The apartment was unfurnished. But thanks to her arrival it was now decorated with random bits of furniture and scattered piles of cardboard boxes. Her mother had let her take a little bit of everything so she would be prepared in her new home.   
  
The apartment had been the cheapest she could find. It was a one bedroom, one bath and smelled of old people. Walls and floors met in beige rainbows and the only thing that broke the pattern of colored blandness was the amazingly numerous amounts of burns and stains. They seemed to start at one corner and make their way to another, never taking a break. They lead into the bedroom, back into the living room, then to the bathroom, and eventually went into the kitchen.   
  
The apartment was large by Tokyo standards. There seemed to be massive amounts of room in the living room and kitchen, and there was even a large tub in the bathroom. The only room that seemed to lack in size was what was to be her bedroom. The room looked barely enough to fit her bed, maybe a dresser, and a lamp. Not only was the beige bedroom tiny but it was also drafty. There were two windows in the room. Correction, there was one window and a space for another window. The window just opposite from the door to the room was completely missing.   
  
Sigh. This is what you get from apartment shopping on the Internet,' Kagome thought. Razza-fraggin-no good internet apartments-lying-cheating jerks-take my money-the ninnies-dolts-  
  
Her tirade of not so obscene curses was cut short by an intense pounding.   
  
She waited a moment but the pounding continued. It took her a moment before she figured out that it was someone at the door. Its been a loooong day...,' she thought to herself for her ability not to recognize the sound of knocking. She shook her head absentmindedly and walked towards the door.  
  
The sight to meet her was something less than pleasant. Tony Moto, an Italian-Japanese man who had the superpower of being able to show body hair no matter what shirt he wore, was waiting for her with a broad grin spread across his chubby face. She had met Mr. Moto on her quest for the 13th floor.  
  
He was a heavy, middle aged man who seemed to think that he had some sort of sexual appeal while while wearing thin white t-shirts that clung to every roll of body and allowed one to see the outlines of each hair that decorated his body. If that wasn't attractive enough one could gaze upon the tight gray sweatpants that enfolded his lower half. In the short time that they had met and she had gathered building floor information he had rearranged himself about five times. And each time he fixed himself he had given a sort of grunt.   
  
And now here he was grinning widely at her in her own doorway.   
  
He had something green in his teeth.  
  
Hello Mr. Moto, Kagome said and bowed her head in respect towards her landlord.  
  
Aww lets not start out on the Mister and Misses shit, Kagome! Its Tony! Tony let himself in, bumping into Kagome, and beamed to himself at what parts he had accidentally' bumped into. Welcome to your new home!   
  
He stood in the center of her living room and looked around the beige and brown room and laughed. You brought a little bit of everything didn't you? Harharharhar. The Matsushinas, the tenants before for you were real swingers if you know what it mean! With this he graced Kagome with a wink and proceeded to adjusted himself.   
  
Adjustment number one.  
  
Yep, those Matsushinas were really crazy people. Couldn't pay their rent on time, but they threw some CRAZY parties! I remember one time..., at this point Kagome began to fade out. Images of Carl from that Adult Swim show she used to watch at home began to intrude upon her mind and she noted how many similarities they had. Both were balding, chubby men with obnoxious body hair, a gold chain, and a sliver of gut that hung just below his shirt. As she was looking at him through Carlvision he brought his hands up to his chest like he was pretending to be carrying something large, and that Mrs. Matsushinas has some great...  
  
Kagome yelled out angrily. Tony's expression instantly went from elation to extreme confusion. Err... Sorry. I mean Mr. M.. Tony. Was there any reason you came up to see me? I know you must be busy and I have a lot of unpacking to do. She added an uncomfortable chuckle and gestured towards the nearby boxes.  
  
Adjustment number two.   
  
Carl huh? Must be a boyfriend. He scowled at this, I don't want you doing nothing nasty in here you got me? This is a respectable joint! A real classy place. He waved his index finger at Kagome for emphasis. I just came up here to lay down some of our fine establishment rules and collect your first month's rent. Kagome nodded went to find her purse.   
  
There's not a lot of rules here, he continued as she searched for the money. Rent is due on the first of the month. No exceptions. Unless you come directly to me, then we might be able to work something out. Oddly long pause, no strange or obnoxious visitors. Remember: We're a class establishment. At this point Kagome noticed that when he talked the chest hairs that stuck out from the collar of his T-shirt bounced. It was like, with each breath, they were given the gift of life and danced a merry dance of joy! If I find out that there was a party given here that I didn't know about there will be hell to pay! And if you find anyone in this building doing any types of illegal drugs you come directly to me and you let me know! Deep breath in and out, happy hairs. By the way you don't do drugs.... do you?  
  
Happy, dancing hairs. Mesmerizing hairs. Big black chest hair doing their triumphal dance of life. Up and down. Left and right..  
  
  
  
NO! I mean yes! I mean.. What?  
  
Tony laughed. He nodded an understanding nod. I got you babe. He made the dueling guns sign to her with his hands. I'll get outta here now if you got your money. You wouldn't believe how many people need their manager in this damn hellhole.  
  
Adjustment number three.   
  
He. He. He. Um...Here's your money. She handed the money to Tony carefully. She made sure not to let their hands touch.   
  
Thank you Kagome! Remember you can come see me anytime you need me. I'm either in the main office or in my apartment 1D. Feel free to come see me anytime, his eyes lingered over Kagome, for any reason. I got ya covered babe.   
  
Th...anks Tony.  
  
Anytime kid! and with a parting wave and a wink he turned and walked towards the door. Back hairs that were twins to the front waved their own farewell and left.   
  
Kagome breathed as he left. Her knees gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the floor. A feeling of bliss overcame her that the obnoxious man was gone. The feeling came and shattered as she remembered she forgot to ask about her bedroom window.   
  
@------ @------ @------  
If anyone likes my story well enough to offer to be my checker I would appreciate it. I go over it as best I can, but I still leave some stuff I know. Anyways thanks for reading! please review!


End file.
